


The orange alien

by Tacoapocalypse3847848



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ian's meds being tampered with, M/M, Svet and Ian are best friends, good ending, perspective of a child so a lot of things are simplified or not mentioned, yev not sharing well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacoapocalypse3847848/pseuds/Tacoapocalypse3847848
Summary: This came to me and essentially wrote itself. I'll get back to finishing up The Luck They Made, ASAP
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher & Ian Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Svetlana Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny MIlkovich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	The orange alien

Prologue- 

Basically notes for how this AU is set that you are not going to get from Yev because he has a limited point of view, because he is five. The style of this fic may not be grammatically correct, but I'm trying to convey Yev’s point of view without using first person pronouns because I hate those, so any run on sentences and punctuation that feels more choppy is purely stylistic.

Ages- Yev- 5 on the border of 6

Ian- 23

Svet- 23

Mickey- 24

Liam- 13

Fiona- 32

No one else is really mentioned but if you want to imagine the age difference go with the age difference in canon.

Description- short one-shot from Yev’s point of view. Set about a year after Mickey and Ian got together and six months after Ian moved in with Mickey and Yev. In this AU, Svetlana and Ian knew each other from work when they were both seventeen (Ian’s Bipolar army storyline follows as canon), but in season six, Fiona marries Gus and moves to Indiana. Ian and Liam go with them for a fresh start, while the rest of the characters continue their storylines as mentioned ion canon. When Ian is twenty-two and an EMT, Fiona and Gus divorce because she finds out he's not clean, as Fiona, Liam, and Ian move back into the Gallagher house. Monica did die as she did in canon, and Ian got that tattoo. Svetlana and Mickey have Yev together over a one-night stand shortly after Ian left. They have a healthy split-custody arrangement, and Mickey has since come to terms with his sexuality and come out as gay. Terry is in prision and Mandy is, wherever Mandy is in canon. Ian mentions to Svetlana how he needs a cover-up as they catch-up over coffee after he returns to the Southside, and Svetlana gets the idea to set them up. Mickey is a tattoo artist who Svetlana recommended to Ian, and Mickey and Ian instantly hit it off. Yev didn't really start to resent Ian until he moved in, and he becomes jealous over sharing his attention with his father. Now you're caught up. Enjoy.

\--------------------------------------

In all of the television shows that Yevgeny Milkovich ever watched, the villain was always a hostile invader with a handlebar mustache and a sword. Or maybe even a purple and green alien from a spaceship. Or in that one movie that he snuck up late and watched with his dad about the zombies.

Yev had always expected a villain to be a color like an ugly swampy green or a pale bloodless blue like Dracula. But, at the ripe age of five, he found out that there was an alien in his home that was a new color- orange.

Dad’s new friend, Ian. Ian was everywhere. It went from just him and his dad always to this tall guy with bright orange hair being everywhere. On the couch, his food in the fridge, sleeping in his spot in his dad’s bed, his toothpaste was all over the bathroom and little orange curls were everywhere. Everywhere. Yev’s homeland was under attack from an invader named Ian, his dad’s boyfriend.

Ian was fine, until he moved in, then he began to slowly spread his things all over the house. Yev’s house. Ian’s medication on the window sill. Ian’s this on the counter. Ian’s that in the drawer. Yev’s dad keeps reminding him that it's Ian’s apartment too, but this was Yev’s home.

Ian came from a loud and huge family that loved long hugs and sloppy kisses on the cheek. Gone were the days of Yev and his dad watching television and eating spaghetti. Now they ate at the messy Gallagher house with too many people pinching his cheeks. Or the nights at Yev’s house, Ian cooked gross foods like broccoli and garlic or stuffed peppers and tried to get Yev to eat them. Gross. And, Ian always set the table and they ate at the table instead of on the couch. Instead of watching television at dinner, Ian chattered on about his day.

They spent Holidays with the loud messy Gallagher’s and Yev had never been to so many birthday parties in his life. That house was always so loud and filled with all these random strangers. 

And Ian was a hugger. He always had his head and Yev’s dad’s lap during movie night. Or he was holding his dad’s hand when they walked places. Or having his dad sit on Ian’s lap during dinner. Or picking Yev up to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Or trying to pull Yev into a tickle fight. Or carrying Yev to the car after a party at the Gallagher’s. When he tucked Yev in at night with Yev's dad, Ian would trace hearts on Yev's back and stroke his hair and tell Yevgeny he loved him.

His dad had never been a hugger, but all of a sudden he was hugging Ian all of the time. He called Ian a cat sometimes because all Ian wanted was his head petted and naps in the sun. Yev would always come home from his mama’s house to see his dad and Ian on the couch together cuddling and Ian would try to coax him into jumping into the “cuddle puddle”, but Yev would rather not. Not with Ian. The big orange alien who is invading Yev’s house.

He even won over Yev’s mama. She says that “orange boy is good for dad, makes him happy”, but Yev made his dad happy, why did he need this guy? Yev told his mama that he wished Ian would go away and mama swatted him upside the head and tolled him in a harsh tone that his dad has been waiting for a guy like this for a while? A guy like this? An annoying orange like the YouTube videos. What's so great about Ian? He can cook, well so can Chef Boyardee but you don't see him moving in. Mama would come over now that Ian was here even when it was daddy’s turn to see Yev. She would come over just to play cards or watch The Walking Dead with Ian. Even mama liked Ian's hugs. Daddy says that mama and Ian used to be best friends a long lo0ng time before Yev was in the "picture".

Dad asked Yev if he had a problem with him dating a boy, and he didn't, just this boy was working on Yev’s last nerve. He only saw his dad half the week, and now he has to share him with an orange tall guy with stubble that scratches Yev’s face when he kisses his cheek goodnight, and he's a terrible singer when he screams songs in the shower, and he's always blasting music and dancing, and worst of all dad started letting Ian read Yev bedtime stories and Ian doesn't do the voices as his dad does. And sometimes, even on mama's nights Ian will show up with a beer to hang out. He could never get rid of him no matter how hard he tried. Even when Ian and Yev's dad were fighting, Ian would just go stay with Mama.

Ian worked at a fire station. He was a firehouse doctor who rode in that big car with the sirens that weren't police sirens. Yev wishes the police would take Ian back to the Gallagher house.

Yev’s dad was an artist who worked at a tattoo shop and drew tattoos on people. That's how they met, his dad gave Ian a tattoo for Ian’s mommy. His mama was friends with Ian first, they met when they were kids working a job together. He had heard dad say that they danced at the same club, but Yev couldn't picture Ian doing ballet. Before dad met mama, Ian would stay with his mama, then Ian moved out and his mama and dad met and had him. His mama had said she “set them up and they had hit it off”, which feels like a betrayal to Yev. Ian’s tattoo was to cover up a bad one that Ian had gotten for his mommy.

Ian had only been living with Yev for six months, but he gets sad sometimes. Yev thinks it's about how his mommy is in heaven, but when Ian gets sad he doesn't even wanna leave his room and watch movies on the couch. Dad makes him be real quiet, and he spends almost all of his time hugging Ian with the door closed. Mama said to be patient when Ian is sick and love Ian a little more those days because Ian just wants to get better. Mama will come over and help dad take care of Ian or run to the store to get them things. She’ll sit on Ian’s bed and smooth his hair back and mutter to him in Russian. If Ian was feeling medium better, they would watch television together while dad went to work. Mama must be confused because his dad said Ian was just sad not sick. If Ian was sick, dad would have made him chicken noodle soup, and he would have been better.

When Yev asked his dad about it, his dad said that it was very important for Ian to take the medication in the orange bottle above the sink every day and Yev couldn't touch them or get them wet; otherwise Ian would feel worse. 

Some days were tolerable, but days like today were the perfect example of how Yev despised the red-head for coming in and flipping Yev’s world upside down.

“Yevgeny, personal boundaries remember. It's Ian’s body and no means no.” his father scolded.

“I don't get why that has to mean Gunner can’t sit on the couch at all.” Yev whines, petulantly.

“Because Gunner won't get off Ian.” his dad responds, throwing his sun back the same energy and showing him where he got the sass from originally.

“It's fine Mick, don't worry about it.” Ian shifts awkwardly in his seat.

“No it's not, Svet and I have been trying very hard to teach him about having control over his own body, but that means he can't control someone else’s body. It's the principal red.” Mick snaps back.

Ian throws his hands up, looking slightly red. Good. He sound feel embarrassed. They were all fine. Yev was sitting on his normal spot on the couch, next to his dad and resting his head against his dad’s body. Of course Ian took that as an invitation to jump on his dad’s lap and ruffle Yev’s hair and sigh when his dad scratched at Ian’s hair absent-mindedly. Then, as usual, the Milkovich’s rescue dog, Gunner, a black and brown rescue, jumped on the couch and started licking at everyone’s face. Yev loved it when Gunner jumped on the couch and wagged his tail and licked Yev’s face. He would explode in giggles and hug the eight-year-old rescue dog to his chest as they settled in to watch their Friday movie, and as usual, Ian got fidgety when Gunner licked his face. He wouldn't give a reason why he didn't love the ball of fur that was Gunner giving him attention. He just gave his dad a soft look and said no.

“I'm sorry Yev, it's just when I was living on the street I got attacked by a d-” Ian starts.

“Shh, it's okay E, you don't have to explain yourself. I hear you when you say no.” his dad promises.

Ian lights up at that and picks up his dad’s hand to kiss his knuckles. Ew. Gross. Ian had won once again and now Gunner couldn't sit on the couch with them for movie night.

So Yev knew this was the last straw. Something had to be done about this orange man on his couch. His messy hair, black skinny jeans, white-tank tops, and brown boots that he never put in the cubbys like he was supposed to. Yev’s dad yelled at him if he didn't put his shoes in the subbies, so why didn't he yell at Ian?

So, Yev took his assortment of knowledge from all of the movies he had ever watched on the movie nights that Ian ruined by being Ian, and did the opposite.

At first, he tried slipping a fake phone number in Ian’s pocket. Then he asked his dad for a mint, and Ian always kept those in his big green jacket pocket, that he never put on the hooks by the front door.

Mama had been over when this happened. Dad was mad at first and Ian was so shocked it was priceless.

But Ian reasoned that no phone number really is (123) 4567-89, and mama pointed out that it wasn't even the ight number of digits. So his dad actually apoligized to Ian. Apoligized to him. So his first try- a flop.

His second attempt came on Carl’s birthday when he tried to set Ian up with one of Carl’s friends in secret. But it turns out Carl’s friend was a girl that was dating Carl, and Ian likes boys not girls. Daddy got mad at Yev for telling Carl’s friend that Ian like him over the dinner table. Yev thought he was whispering, but maybe his dad had really good hearing. His dad said he “can't start rumours like that because you think it's funny” and reminded him that “Ian likes me”. His dad thought it was just a prank. So try number two- an epic fail.

His third ws actually born on Carl’s birthday. Yev walked into the kitchen where he caught Ian talking to his older sister, Fiona. Fiona yells at Ian like Yev’s mama yells at him, but she's always hugging Ian and telling him that she is proud of him. For what?

He overheard Fiona asking if Ian felt his medication was working, and reminding him that if his medication started to fail he could come home until it balanced out to avoid Yev seeing him. The medication was for sadness though, and Yev had already seen him sad. So Yev got an idea. 

The very next Friday was movie night. It was his dad’s turn to choose and he picked out The Simpson’s movie. Yev had already seen it, so he told his dad he was going to the bathroom during one of the funny parts.

Careful to drag the chair out from the table when the sound was covered by Ian’s roaringly annoying laugh, Yev stood on his tippy toes and used to chair to climb onto the counter. The only light was the flickering light from the television in front of him. Mickey and Ian were nice and distracted by Homer, so Yev quickly fishes out the orange bottle.

He remembers how his dad said if the medication got lost or wet it wouldn't work and Ian would get sad. And if Ian got sad, then he would move back with Fiona and Yev would have him all to his-self.

So Yev ran all three orange bottle under the tap water and then held them upside down on a paper towel and waited until all of the water drained out. Then, he put the bottles back where they were, threw out the paper towel, pushed the chair back in and skipped back to the kitchen.

“Yev.” Ian cheers from his spot next to Mickey on the couch, “We missed you get in here.”

And Yev doesn't even mind when Ian gives him a bone-crushing hug and he even goes as far as to smile and thank Ian for the bed-time story without the voices because now he knows Ian will be gone soon.

Two weeks later, and frustratingly enough, Ian didn't seem sad. If anything he seemed even happier. Ian, Yev’s dad, and Yev were at the Gallaghers for The Fourth of July.

They spent the day eating hot dogs and playing chicken fight in the pool. Ian was so tall that when he put Yev on his shoulder’s, Yev beat Ian’s sister Debbie’s daughter Franny. Franny keeps calling Yev her cousin- as if Yev would ever be related to this family.

And then they watched the fireworks.

And the day began to wear on Yev.

And when Ian picked him up off the picnic blanket around midnight to carry him to his dad’s car, all Yev could really do was push his nose into Ian’s shoulder. Ian’s white-tshirt was comfy and the smell of his cologne was more comforting right now then it was in the bathroom in the morning.

And when Ian and his dad tucked him into bed together, Yev was 99% asleep, but as Ian stroked Yev’s back in soothing strokes in the shape of a heart over and over again, the 1% that was awake heard his dad say something to Ian, “You're so good with him.”

“I really love him.” Ian whispers.

“I'm sure he loves you just as muchy too.” his dad assures Ian.

“Really because I worry.” Ian admits.

“Yev is a tough kid, but he knows I love you. Plus, who could not love this face.” his dad teases.

“I love you more baby.” Ian responds, and even though Ian hasn’t stopped rubbing Ian’s back in soothing heart-shapes, Yev can hear the _smack_ of a kiss above him, but for once, he doesn't feel grossed out. He feels warm all over.

Yevgeny forgets that he tampered with the meds. He even starts to hate Ian a smidge less. Things are going better after The Fourth of July. That is until the day that Ian has off work, but his dad is at work. Usually on those days, Ian will make him his favorite PB and J sandwich and try to make him go bowling or something stupid, but today when Yev walks into the kitchen his favorite cereal isn't already waiting for him. His favorite television show isn't cued up on the television. 

He hears it before he sees it. The roaring sound. At first he though Ian was just letting out the same kind of breathless laugh as he does when his dad and Ian get into a tickle fight, or Ian finds a commercial so funny that it brings tears to his eyes.

Ian does have tears in his eyes, but he's not smiling.

“Mick, I'm so sorry I'll try harder I promise.” Ian sobs into the phone.

A beat of silence as his dad talks back to Ian.

“I didn't mean to be gone this morning, I was just on a run. I'm sorry you felt lonely.”

Two beats.

“Yes, I'm taking my meds. I don't know Mick, I'll make an appointment if you don't think they’re working right.”

A torturously log time as Ian’s silent and his dad must be responding to Ian.

“Don't call me crazy, Mick. Call me whatever you want, but never that.”

A beat.

“I don't care that youre sorry, Caleb would call me that when he would hide my meds and my family would call me that when they shoved meds down my throat. You can't call me that Mick your too good. Youre not like them.” Ian begs.

“Ian, what's wrong?” Yev calls out as he enters the kitchen to see Ian leaning against the counter on the floor with his knees to his chest.

“Fuck- Mick, I gotta go. Yev’s up. I love you.” Ian rushes, as he wipes the tears from his eyes quickly.

“Hey bud.” Ian coos. Yev dives to his knees and hugs Ian in a sudden rush of emotion, “I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry Ian.” Yev sobs fervently.

“Shhh, buddy. That was nothing okay. Never your fault. Your dad and I are fine.” Ian soothes as he traces Yev’s back in heart-shapes in the way that Yev has come to love.

“I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I just wanted you to go away, but now you can stay.” Yev promises.

The tracing stops.

“Yev, what do you mean?”

“I just wet them but I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never do it again, just please don't leave.” Yev begs, just wanting Ian to trace his back and comfort him again, but Ian doesn't.

He pulls away from Yev.

“What do you mean Yev?” Ian says, eyes squinting.

“I wet your meds in the sink and dried them because then Fiona would take you back if you were sad.” Yev admits, hoping Ian would just understand the way he understood Yev’s dad so well when Yev’s dad did something not-nice.

“Why would you want me to go live with Fiona?” Ian asks, tears filling up in his green eyes.

“SO you weren't stealing my time with daddy from me.” and as Yev says it he feels mortified. So embarrassed. His cheeks go bright red. Ian wasn't stealing his dad, eh had made every effort to join in on their time together. He just wanted to be a family, Yev realizes. His mama had told Yev that even though Ian had a big family, he had spent a lot of years sad and alone when he was a teenage. Mama constantly chastised him for saying Ian wasn't his family, and now he understood.

“Why, why would you do that?” Ian sobs.

“So sorry.” Yev sobs.

“When did you wet them?” Ian demands.

“Right after Carl’s birthday.” Yev sobs.

“That was over a month ago, you could have killed me in withdrawal Yev.” Ian sobs.

“I'm sorry I'm so sorry.” Yev apologizes frantically as he tries to throw his arms around Ian. Ian always wanted a hug. His hugs always made things better. His dad ws never a big hugger, so Yev wasn't either but right now he just wanted a hug from Ian. But Ian, still gently aa always, pushes Yev’s arm off of him.

“Don't touch me.” Ian sobs, crying into his knees, shaking and thunderous sobs.

“I'm so sorry.” Yev repeats over and over again, but Ian doesn't respond. He doesn't respond until he peals himself off the floor, silently, and crawls into bed with the covers over his eyes. Yev tries his best to wake him up, but Ian won't budge.

\------------------------------------------

When Yev’s dad walks in the door, he's holding a bouquet of flowers. Yev runs up to him and crashes into his knees.

“Hey booger, what's with the huggin. Ian rubbing off on you finally?” his dad teases as he strokes Yevs hair.

His dad stops when he feels Yev’s sobs shaking his legs.

“Yevy, what's wrong?” his dad asks.

“I'm so sorry, i'm sorry sorry. Didn't mean to.” Yev sobs.

“Didn't mean to what Yev?” his dad asks patiently.

“Hurt Ian, please please go fix him. Please, I didn't mean to.” Yev begs.

“Yev what did you do? Where's Ian?” his dad asks in the same even tone.

“Bedroom, please just go make him better.” Yev begs.

Yev catches his little legs having to run to keep up with his dad as he beelined it for his bedroom.

Ian was in the same position.

“Ian babe, hey it's me. What's wrong?” he coos, smoothing back Ian’s hair.

Ian looks at his dad with empty eyes.

“Can you get my phone?” Ian asks in a cold and flat tone.

“Of course of course, why baby?” his dad coos, kissing the tip of Ian’s nose. Yev sees tears in his dad’s eyes.

“Need to go to the hospital. Call Lip, he’ll take me.” Ian mumbles.

“I'll take you love, don't worry about Lip. Why the hospital?” his dad implores, cupping

both of Ian’s cheeks in his hands.

“Been taking wet meds since Carl’s birthday.”

“Wet meds, baby you have to give me more.” his dad requests.

“Ask your son.” Ian spits, and he rolls over refusing to answer more questions.

“Yev?” his dad demands, face cold and sad as tears spill onto his dad’s cheeks.

“I'm so sorry.” Yev apologizes.

“What for?”

“I wet his meds because I wanted Fiona to take him back so I could have more time with

you, but now I want him to stay.” Yev sobs.

“Yev go to your room.” his dad barks.

“What?”

“Room. Your mom will come over soon.” his dad says evenly.

“Will she help you take care of Ian?” Yev asks.

“No, Ian needs to go to the hospital, your mom is coming to get you because I'm going with him.” Yev’s dad proclaims, as he cards a hand through unresponsive Ian’s hair.

“Room, Yev. Now!” his dad yells. He never yells at Yev, only scolds.

As Yev is walking out, he hears his dad talk to Ian’s brother Lip, “You need to meet me at the hospital, now.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yevgeny Milkovich got his wish. The alien is gone. But he's starting to miss the alien. All the food. The love. The hugs. Even the bad story-telling. The loud singing. The house was too quiet without him. It had been a month. Ian’s shoes weren't at the door. His hair gel was not on the counter. No meds on the windowsill. No orange.

Yev knew doctors took a long time, but it had been a whole month, when would they get Ian back from the doctor’s?

So Yev asks his dad as they color together on the Friday’s that weren't movie nights without Ian.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, booger?” his dad asks.

“Whens Ian coming back.”

“He's not.”

“Why?”

“We broke up, Yev.” his dad responds flatly.

“Why?”

“Because your not ready for me to date, and it's okay. I should have paid more attention to the signs, it's my fault.”

“But I miss Ian, can we go see him?”

“No.”

“Why nottttttt?”

“Ian is still recovering.”

“Is he in the hospital?”

“No, he's at his house.”

“This is his house daddy.” Yev asserts.

“Buddy, I thought you didn't want Ian here anymore, that's why you wet his meds, right? You didn't want to have to share me. Well, now you have me kiddo, all to yourself. What are board game are we playin after this?” he tries to change the topic. Mama says that dad always does this when he doesn't want to take about something. But Yev wants to talk about Ian, so he presses.

“But daddy, I want to share you again. You need to be happy, you loved Ian.”

“Yev, I am happy. I love you. It's okay, don't worry. You will always be my number one, okay. My one.” his dad promises.

“I miss Ian.”

“Me too.”

“It's too quiet.”

“I know.”

“I wish I hadn’t wet his meds.”

“Me too.”

“Daddy, can we go see him please. Bing his favorite candy to cheer him up. Whose taking care of him if he's not at home?”

“His sister is taking care of him.”

“We can take care of him though.”

“Yev, I thought you didn't want Ian around.” his dad says.

“Daddy, I made a mistake. I wish everything was like it was before. He can even di the bedtime stories without the voices and sing too high. Want an Ian hug.” Yev whines.

“Me too, bud, me too.”

“Can you ask Fiona if we can come over and see him?”

“I can ask Yev, but he may not want to see you.” his dad says.

“Of course he will, he loves me.” Yev proclaims.

“Not as much as I do.” dad smiles.

“Hey Yev.” dad says after a beat of silence.

“Yes dad?”

“I mean it, you will ALWAYS be my number one, okay?” his dad promises.

\-------------------------------

The next morning, Yev holds his dad’s hand as they climb the Gallagher steps. Yev had never been here so early when it was quiet.

Only Fiona is home, folding laundry in the kitchen with her hair in a messy bun. 

Yev feels the need to apologize to her.

“I'm so sorry Fiona.” he gushes.

“I know you are kiddo.” she winks at him.

“Can we go see Ian?” Yev begs.

“I told him you were coming, but he might still be sleeping because he's super duper tired after being on new medication.”

“They gave him dry ones?” Yev asks her.

“Yep! Nice and dry. He's his old bedroom that he shares with Carl because it's easier if he has a roommate for now.” Fiona tells him. 

Ian is lying on his side facing the wall. Yev’s dad slides in behind him and kisses his back and the back of his head as he tries to comfort Ian. Yev catches his dad drawing hearts on Ian’s back like Ian does to Yev. Maybe he does it to Yev’s dad too.

So Yev crawls into bed on Ian’s side so that Ian is facing him.

“Dad.” he calls as he looks into Ian’s eyes.

“Yes?” Mickey answers.

“Not you dad, my other dad.” Yev protests and Ian’s eyes light up.

“Dad.” he tries again as Ian grabs Yev’s hand and holds it in his, 

“When are you coming home?”

“I thought you didn't want me at your house, Yevgeny.” Ian sighs.

“You belong with me and dad, dad. That is your home. I made a mistake. I love you.” Yev assures him. And he's never seen such a big smile from either of his two dad's.

And six months later when his dad’s get married, Yev claps the loudest. The orange alien had won him over too.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, I LIVE for those. Like Pls


End file.
